1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for toning tissue and, more particularly, pertains to an apparatus and method for toning skin with a focused, coherent electromagnetic field.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the dawn of the mirror, man has sought ways to conceal, slow, and even reverse the signs of aging. As a result of the aging process, the tone and other characteristics of the skin change. Wrinkles in the skin, sagging and dryness are but a few symptoms and, unfortunately, these imperfections are particularly visible on the face which is almost always exposed.
Prior attempts to eliminate the signs of aging having involved a variety of products and procedures including makeup and face creams, chemical peels, and, more drastically, facial surgery. While makeup and creams may conceal or temporarily soften skin defects and, in some instances, provide nutrients to the skin, they do not address the fundamental problem of a deterioration in the tone of the skin. Chemical peels and facial surgery do nothing to directly address the problem of skin tone deterioration with age. Furthermore, these procedures are expensive, undesirable to many people, and sometimes accompanied with negative side effects. Clearly, there is a need for a safe, affordable and nonevasive method for improving the tone of skin.
Magnets and devices adapted to generate controlled magnetic fields have been used in many different medical applications. For example, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is replacing x-ray diagnosis because it is safer and more accurate, and magnetoencephalography is now replacing electoencephalography as the technique of choice for recording electrical activity of the brain. Magnetic field therapy has also been used in the treatment of cancer, rheumatoid disease, infections and inflammations, headaches and migraines, insomnia and sleep disorders, and other ailments. However, there is no known apparatus or method for toning skin with a focused, coherent electromagnetic field.